Love & Laughter
by PaperHeart382
Summary: You really couldn't believe that it took you all these years to actually notice him, of all people. And you really couldn't believe that it took him that long to get the idea. Drabble. Reader insert; response to Ninja-chan's challenge on Lunaescence.
1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:** Reader insert; written for Ninja-chan's "Ten Stages of Love" challenge on Lunaescence! :) I just love this... Such fun to write!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. :(

* * *

**Stage One: First Sight**

**The Meeting.**

On your part, it was love at first sight. You knew he had a twin, but dang. He was just oh-so-much-finer than his twin, in all respect. Especially when he was laughing, or scheming... And most definitely when he was being serious. That just made you melt.

On his part, it was the vacant expression on your face and in your eyes, and the mildly dropped jaw that drew his attention to you that day. It also led to an ingenious new product idea on the spot, which he would never know how much money he'd have you to thank for.

But to be fair on both parts, you were the only one in the room who wasn't focusing all your attention on Harry, who was giving a speech about this being the very first meeting of the Yet-to-be-Named Super-Secret Defense Against the Dark Arts Cool People Club; you were staring. Right. At. Him.

He had just chopped his long locks over the summer, which made his features stand out to you. The lighting in the room didn't help; before you knew it, you were in complete awe of his solemn face. Per-freakin'-fection, right there.

It was a meeting the both of you would always remember…


	2. Sales Pitch

**Author's Note:** Reader insert; written for Ninja-chan's "Ten Stages of Love" challenge on Lunaescence! :) Loved this idea; not sure how well it came out of my head, but I like it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. :(

* * *

**Stage Two: Introduction**

**2. ****Sales Pitch.**

"Hello, miss (your surname)! I'm George Weasley of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and I want to offer you a _risk-free_ trial of one of our products!" George beamed, showing off a box of sweets as if it were a diamond necklace and matching earrings.

Silence. You stared deep into his blue eyes, thoughts vacant from your mind. He was good, but…

"I'm not feeling it. Try again."

George sighed. You had agreed to help him with his sales pitches in exchange for a pygmy puff, which you had just named Gerard, despite George claiming it was female. It was a cross between blue and grey, but hey, free stuff is free stuff, and this little guy (er—girl) matched a pair of earrings you had.

"Lovely miss (your surname)! I'm George Weasley of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Can I interest you in any of our—"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"_Well, depends. Are you for sale_?"

You're not sure how he'd react if you ever replied with that... Instead, you replied,

"I think you're trying too hard. I know you—but your, uh, 'customers'" you gestured air quotes, "don't. Which means you need to be business up front, and party in the back. Or, so to speak. Who are you trying to give these free sweets of yours to, anyways?"

"_Free sweets?_"

It was a group Gryffindor first year who had piped that question; too high-pitched a voice for it to be anyone else's, and with the both of you being in the Gryffindor common room and all, it was impossible for it to be a kid from any other house. You looked at George, who was exchanging glances with Fred (who was pretending to read a book), and now both were bearing their evil trademark twin grins.

"You bet kid, absolutely free!"

You brought a palm to your face. Their mother was going to **hate** you.


	3. Lovesick

**Author's Note:** Reader insert; written for Ninja-chan's "Ten Stages of Love" challenge on Lunaescence! :) Had this one in my head for a while... Really happy with how it turned out! Enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Harry. Potter. :(

* * *

**Stage Three: Interaction**

**3. ****Lovesick**

Had you been told what those pleasant-looking sweets would do to you, you would have undoubtedly cast the full body-bind curse on both twins on the spot and shoved them down their throats.

Unfortunately, you were currently in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey hovering over you, trying to reverse the numerous health conditions you currently possessed; a hundred-and-four degree fever, excessive vomiting (you were sure your brain almost came out at one point), and to your dismay, a seemingly everlasting nosebleed.

On the other hand, the fact that George was letting you squeeze his hand as hard as you were for your misery had your heart beating faster than usual. Since he was the more… _compassionate _twin, he stayed with you while Fred while Lee Jordan had gone off to concoct a new reversal sweet for people like you. Or, something like that. You couldn't hear their mumblings over your retching.

"All better, miss (your surname!)," Madam Pomfrey declared. You still didn't feel completely well, what with all your insides messed up and all your blood nearly gone.

George beamed at you and gave you a pat on the back. Suddenly, the floor was in your face.

Maybe you were just lovesick… Happens to the best of us, right?


	4. Daydream

**Author's Note:** Reader insert; written for Ninja-chan's "Ten Stages of Love" challenge on Lunaescence! :) I forgot about this stage until now... And then I had this awesome brainblast. :D

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

**Stage Four: Attraction**

**4. Daydream**

Maybe it wasn't the best idea, trying out a new product in the middle of class. More specifically, Dolores Umbridge's class. But, then again...

"Mr. Weasley, I asked you a question, dear," her high-pitched, girlie, sickeningly sweet voice squeaked. Fred looked over at his twin, who was drooling slightly on his Defense Against the Dark Arts book, and staring absent-mindedly into space.

"Er—could you repeat that?" Fred asked coolly. Professor Umbridge's nostrils flared above her sick smile. That wasn't what she asked him to answer.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley, for speaking out of turn. I called on Mr. Weasley, not you, Mr. Weasley."

"What?"

"Twenty points,"

"That's absurd!"

"Twenty-_five_,"

"Rubbish!"

"Tutt-tutt! See me after class, Mr. Weasley,"

George, far too busy testing out their newly invented Daydream Charm, was not aware of anything happening around him. At present moment, he was absolutely convinced that he was impersonating a priest while trying to save you, his one true love, from the evil clutches of the Giant Pink Toad, from which all evil spawned. He was liking this one. All thanks to you and that random idea he had in that D.A's meeting…


	5. Date?

**Stage Five: Date**

**5. ****Date?**

George sat in the Great Hall, brooding. It had been a few torturously long months since he began to notice you, and he was hopelessly in love with you now. You'd never know, seeing as how he clammed up anytime you tried to talk with him, which was beyond uncharacteristic of a Weasley, especially a Weasley _twin._

Stoopid you, being so attractive... Stoopid him, being so stoopid. Stoopid you, being so easy to talk to... Stoopid him, daydreaming about talking with you and not sounding like an idiot... Stoopid you, laughing so easily at his jokes... Stoopid date fruit, being so stoopid.

Why was he even eating it anyways?

He turned to Fred, "Date?"

"I'll pick you up at seven," you called from across the hall. George choked. You had been waiting for that moment all day…


End file.
